Past Discovered,Future UnveiledPhilosophers Stone
by pun33t.n
Summary: THIS STORY HAS BEEN TAKEN DOWN. NO LONGER AVAILABLE. Set in Summer between Gof and OotP. Dumbledore stumbles upon a set of peculiar books, and a unique kind of magic. 21 year old James and Lily join the Order to read about the son they never got to see grow up.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, i know it's been done about a million times, but I wanted to try and get the characters as right as possible, and I love the idea of James and Lily getting to know Harry. Who will be in this eventually, in a later book. So, if I get something wrong, don't hesitate to tell me :) I really hope you like it though. I have a few chapters leading up to when they actually start reading the book, because come on, as if they'll start reading the straight away. They have to gather the right people, wait for Lily an James. . . Anyway, I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: Bro, I SO do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Seriously, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Honestly. **

Remus leaned back in his chair, a small smile on his lips. He had not seen his best friend more cheerful than this in a long time. Sirius was joking with the twins, enjoying having kindred-spirited pranksters to appreciate his stories and jokes. Although James, Sirius, Himself, and the rat, he thought with anger, had all been The Marauders, part of a solid brotherhood that had more secrets behind it than just that of its infamous pranks, James and Sirius had really been the closest of them all, literally brothers without blood involved. He, Remus, had to admit that he had been much closer to them both than Peter had, much closer than he had ever let himself believe.

"And, then, boys, James and I, we hexed his head into being twice its size" He heard Sirius telling the twins, laughing and reminiscing all the same. 'Got a bloody double detention too, mind you, but completely worth it."

"Now that is one way to stand up for your mates" Fred said, laughing.

Remus stopped himself laughing with difficulty, as he remembered the size of Aubrey's head that day. He had made a few too many comments about Remus' appearance, and James and Sirius had "Given him what he bloody deserved" as Sirius put it to McGonagall that day. He had to admire James and Sirius' constant nerve when speaking to their favourite professor. Although he would never have admitted it to them at the time, he felt so amazingly wanted and grateful whenever they would stand up for him like that. Yes, his best friends had done so much for him in life so far.

He was glad that Sirius had the twins to talk to about things like pranks and jokes. Sirius always used to say, ever since they were about 13, that Remus was too 'serious' for his own good, and that he needed to be more 'Sirius'. Although he loved a great laugh just as much as, if not more than, the next person, (he was a Marauder at heart, after all), the energy his friends used to be able to evoke in him had slowly faded these last few years. Ever since that fateful Halloween night, to be precise.

He could not find the energy, the curiosity, the _Joy_ that used to fill him anymore, Remus thought as he trudged up the dark stairs a few minutes later.

Sirius was not the type to just sit around, do the right thing (definitely not) and not live anymore. Sirius should have someone to live with, though, especially while stuck in the very house he hated so much. Sirius was very much alive, as he should be. After the years he endured Azkaban, Remus wasn't surprised that Sirius was more upbeat than usual. Despite being back in his hated childhood home, It must be amazing compared to Azkaban. Remus admired him for it, but couldn't bring himself to be just as lively. How could he? With everything going on right now? Not only was he so tired these days, more emotionally than physically, but it brought up too many painful memories. And without that, he didn't know what to do with Sirius sometimes.

James had always been best at that. He understood and agreed with all of Padfoot's jokes, and constantly tried to lighten the mood. People might have thought that Sirius was immature, and sarcastic, and that James was the same to agree with him, but they had never seen his friends the way he had. His friends had not only accepted him as a werewolf after they found out, a feat that adult wizards would never accomplish, being mates with a werewolf, but then gone ahead and become animagi at the age of about 15 just to help him out with his 'furry little problem'.

Opening his bag, Remus pulled out a small album of photos, and flipped to a photo of himself, James and Sirius arm in arm, at the end of sixth year, straight after pulling a particularly successful prank. This picture was perfect, as Peter was not in it, being the one to take the photo, and everyone, Remus noted with a pang, was just so happy, including himself. James was well and truly alive, and although didn't show it as much, still in love with Lily. Sirius was still handsome, defying his family and still had the beautiful hair Azkaban had stolen from him. And, he, Remus, was still happy and certain that, with his friends by his side, maybe he had a future, werewolf or not.

People such as Severus Snape, or Snivellus as he still called him in his head, might have hated the immature, arrogant James Potter and Sirius black with a passion, but it didn't matter what they thought. He, Remus, had known them so much better. True, Prongs and Padfoot had been those things, but who didn't have their faults? Snivellus was obsessed with the Dark Arts, whereas James and Sirius hated them. Lily had her temper and inability to think before speaking when angry. He, Remus had plenty flaws too. And, for goodness sake, they had been teenagers back then. They all, James especially, grew out of it in their sixth years. And, Remus thought as he put the photo away, as far as his best mates, brothers were concerned, all that they had done in the fight against wrong and for the people they loved, outweighed their flaws by far.

"Nox" Remus whispered, extinguishing the light.

_14 years in the past:_

Albus Dumbledore paced in his office, pondering his next action. The letter that had flashed into existence with a flash of fire, supposedly from his future self, lay in the centre of his desk, drawing his attention to it every few seconds. He strode over to his desk and re-read the intriguing piece of paper again.

_Albus,_

_This letter will arrive to you by a flash of fire. This fire, I assure you, was that of Fawkes, your phoenix. It is also from, far-fetched though it may seem, approximately 14 years in the future. Open-minded towards unexplored kinds of magic you are, I hope you will trust yourself and give this a chance. I, your future self, have discovered a set of books. This set of books is about a certain boy of my time, who was unfortunate enough to lose his parents at an unkindly young age to none other than Tom Riddle himself. I believe you know this boy's parents, a particular young Mr Potter, and yes, I believe you and the rest of the Wizarding world saw it coming, Ms Evans. His persistence did pay off, as you said it would, did it not? Most unfortunately, they were killed by Tom himself a mere year after young Lily gave birth to her first child, Harry. A prophecy made by a, ahem, unlikely Seer, caused Tom to believe that Harry would be the one to defeat him. Though Tom killed his parents, when Tom attempted to finish young Harry, he failed, lost his powers and fled. Young Harry is, to this day, the first to survive a killing curse. The boy is famous, but has never known his parents. The 15 year old has done more than most adults have, I assure you, and he is a true hero, that boy. These books I have discovered are about each of Harry's years at Hogwarts. I believe that they hold the answers too many questions of mine, and possibly the answers to ending the war, and Tom himself. I write to you, to insist that using Fawkes' magic, you send Mr Potter and Ms Evans to the future, to my time, for them to join myself and a few carefully chosen friends to read the books. They would be able to discover the son they never knew. But most of all, Albus, it would give Harry his heart's deepest desire. He sees, when he looks into a mirror you know only too well, his whole family. You, of all people, Albus, know what that is like, do you not?_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts._

_P.s To prove my identity: I enjoy lemon drops, bowling and raspberry jam._

_But, above all, I crave the company of my mother, father, Aberforth and Arianna._

He could not think of how this letter could be an attempt at a trap. An impostor could find out his preferred flavour of jam. But his wish for his family was a secret no other soul but he himself knew of. And he had done his research since those few days ago that the letter fist arrived, and he had discovered how his 'future self' must have accomplished this. But, he thought, whether or not to send James and Lily to that time was a matter to be pondered. He knew, of course, about James and Lily ending up together. They were married by now, and indeed, little Harry was a few months old too. He had always said that James Potter's persistence would pay off. He thought of Harry, the boy who he had seen not long ago. So he was to be the one to defeat Tom, at the cost of losing the parents who already adored him beyond anything in their lives. He thought of James' best friends, practically brothers, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. No, if it gave Harry and countless others the chance to be with, if only for a short time, James and Lily once again, he would not be the one to rob them of that opportunity. He would, for once, forget about the smart thing to do, and let them go. If only for Harry, he would do it.

Albus turned away from gazing out his window as a flash of fire erupted in the centre of his office. Upon seeing a piece of parchment float onto his desk, he hurried over to read it. Hoping against all hopes that his past self would just trust, for this once, he snatched up the parchment to read it.

_Albus,_

_Send the details of when they are expected. I suspect you will need some time as to explain to some people why a 21 year old James and Lily Potter suddenly appeared from nowhere and supposedly form the dead. Minerva, I know for one, would have a heart attack if that was to happen unexplained._

_I will not be the one to deprive Harry time with his family, as you know; I should know all about that only too well._

_Awaiting your response,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts._

Albus smiled, the twinkle in his eyes shining brightly. The hard part of the plan to give Harry an unimaginable gift was over. Now, to decide who was trustworthy enough to invite along. And, of course, to convince them. If only people would open their minds to new kinds of magic. Well, maybe the hardest part of the plan wasn't over yet, Albus thought with a sigh. Tucking the important piece of parchment into his robes, Albus started to make his way towards his sleeping chambers. Tomorrow, he thought, he shall speak to Remus. But for now, sleep beckoned with a welcoming hand.

**Well, what do you think? Please be kind, and Review to let me know what you thought. Next chapter will be up pretty soon. If enough people Review I guess, and they say they like enough to continue. :s**


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius sat against the wall of his mother's room, watching Buckbeak chewing small bones with a vacant expression. He was, a usual these days, thinking of Harry. He wanted to see him so badly. The buy who he thought of as his true son had been through so much that a fourteen year old should not have to see, and the thought of Harry at his aunt and uncle's place, out of touch with everything, hurt Sirius to think about. He knew Harry was supposedly safe there, but Sirius thought, only from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He wasn't safe from his own anger causing him to do something on impulse, like Sirius himself. Having known James and Lily so well, Sirius knew Harry would be incredibly resentful about how he was being treated at the moment. The letters he himself had been sending Harry must have been so frustratingly disappointing to read, especially to Prong's son. If he had been in Harry's position, he would have probably developed a grudge towards everyone in on the goings on, especially, Sirius thought, towards a man who, despite having broken out of prison, and was currently on the run from the ministry, was telling him to stay safe. Sirius snorted at the thought.

"Look what it's come to, eh Buckbeak, me, telling someone to do the right thing. James would have been in shock" Sirius said, patting Buckbeak and chuckling at the thought.

The door opened and Sirius turned his head with a sigh to see who had come to give him a disapproving look now. He loved having the Weasleys and Hermione here, he really did, but he was getting so sick of Molly treating him the way she did. Quite honestly, he thought that she really did not know him well enough to pass judgement on him and decide whether he was responsible enough for Harry or not. Been in Azkaban or not, she needed to understand that he was innocent, and prankster he might have been, but he did love no one more than Harry. And mother of Harry's best friend she might be but, He, Sirius, was Harry's godfather. Not her.

Sirius' expression cleared and he let out a breath as Remus stepped into the room.

Remus, noticing, chuckled at Sirius' reaction. "Don't worry, it's just me" he said as he bowed to Buckbeak.

Sirius ran his hand through his hair, and leaned back against the wall again. "What is it? Another room to decontaminate?"

"No', Remus said as he sat next to his best friend "Just came up to see you."

Sirius glanced at Remus, and took in his expression. He might not have showed it, but he knew how to read people like a book too. Especially Moony.

"What's up, Moony?" Sirius asked, already knowing the answer. Probably a 'nothing' that was then followed by a change of subject.

"Nothing." Sirius grinned "What were you laughing about just then?"

Sirius laughed at his friend. So predictable.

"What?"

"Oh, Moony, I know you too well" Remus looked confused, but Sirius chose not to answer.

"Anyway, I was talking to Buckbeak here about the comical situation I'm in"

Remus raised an eyebrow "What, You being on the run form authority, as we all predicted you would end up, You being in your hated family's house again? Or you spending more time chatting with a Hippogriff these days than actual people?" He asked dryly.

Sirius snorted "While you make some excellent points, professor, I was talking about me telling Harry to keep safe and not do anything rash in my letters. I mean, can you imagine the look on James' face if he was here?" Sirius gave another short bark of laughter at the thought.

Remus laughed along with Sirius. "Padfoot, mate, he would probably pass out from the shock."

Sirius grinned at the thought "Well,-" he began, but was interrupted by the door opening.

"Remus?" asked Molly's voice before she poked her vivid head into the room. Sirius felt his grin slide off his face, wondering what she was going to ask them to do now.

Molly's gaze lasted on Sirius' expression a second longer before she turned to speak to Remus. Sirius had the feeling that she had seen the abrupt change in his expression. "Dumbledore is downstairs, dear. He wants to speak to you."

"Right." Remus said as he stood up and walked to the door. "Padfoot, stay here, I'll be right back up"

Sirius gave Remus a look "Really, Moony? What am I? Your dog?" Remus raised his eyebrow, his expression asking if Sirius was for real. Realising a second later what he had said, Sirius let out another bark of laughter. "That was so unintentional." "Siriusly" He added, winking at Remus.

Remus laughed and groaned at the same time. "Padfoot, both those jokes are so old. But," He said looking over his shoulder as he walked out the room, "I'll put up with it. I've missed those jokes for the last 13 years or so."

Albus waited anxiously in the kitchen of Grimmauld place. Molly had just sent all the children upstairs claiming that she needed a break from their chatter to give Remus and himself some privacy. Knowing those bright and curious children, Albus had asked Molly to perform a charm on the door to keep them out despite what they might try (He knew not all those excellent extendable ears had disappeared). He looked up as Remus entered the kitchen, looking curious.

"Ah, Remus. Yes, sit, sit. I have urgent matters to discuss." Albus said his gaze on the man.

Remus pulled out a chair and lowered himself into it. "Yes, Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore considered for a moment, before saying "Actually, would you kindly bring Sirius down too? I think it will be far easier to explain to both of you at once."

A minute later, Remus arrived once again, but with a confused looking Sirius at his side.

"Dumbledore? What's going on? Is it something to do with Harry?" Sirius asked at once.

"Why, yes, Sirius. It is. Although not the type of information you dread, I assure you." Dumbledore said.

"What is it? What is it? If he's not in trouble, then what?" Sirius said frantically.

Clapping a hand over Sirius' mouth, Remus said "Don't mind him, Dumbledore. Continue"

"Well, Remus. I recently found a few books. Seven to be precise."

Sirius made a noise between a snort and laugh of disbelief from behind Remus' hand while Remus looked confused. "Uh, books. Yes?"

"Well, they appear to be about Harry's seven years at Hogwarts." Albus said after a second of hesitancy.

Sirius and Remus straightened up immediately. "What? I mean, sorry? Did you just say, about Harry's school years?" Sirius asked disbelievingly, finally free from Remus' hand.

"Well, yes"

"I. . . But, Dumbledore. . What if? Oh, This is. . Are you sure?" Remus finally settled on.

"Positive." Said Dumbledore, smiling.

"Where did you find them? And who wrote them? Harry never gives interviews or anything." Remus asked.

"Well, yes, you are correct. You see, I was in the Room of Requirement not long ago, when I came across an enormous room where many of the school's population seems to have hidden their prized but, ahem, inappropriate possessions. It was while I was wondering through this room did I stumble upon the enlightening books. As for who wrote them, the author's name seems to have been cleared away from the books. We will never know, I suspect." Albus told the two.

"What do you mean by, Harry's school years? He is only in his fifth year. And are they from his point of view?" Remus inquired.

"Ah, no, there are seven books. Therefore, I think we can assume the last two about the future two years.' Remus and Sirius exchanged a look. 'And yes, they do seem to be from his point of view. But I have not read them, which brings us back to the subject of reading them. I wish for you, Sirius and few chosen more to join me in reading the books." Albus said.

Remus and Sirius still had a lot more questions regarding the books, but Remus paused when he heard Dumbledore saying he wanted them to read the books with him. He looked down for a moment to organise all the questions in his head and to ask the more important ones. He looked up to see Dumbledore looking at him inquiringly, with his fingertips pressed together in front of him.

"I, Well, What about Harry? Will you let him know about this? He isn't even here." Sirius said with an annoyed look at Dumbledore_. He would be if it wasn't for you_, he thought.

'I'm not sure whether it's a good idea to read his thoughts behind his back, Dumbledore. It seems wrong." Remus said, frowning and nodding along to what Sirius said.

"Oh, No, No . That would be most un-honourable of me. I assure you I plan to do no wrong by Harry. He will be here eventually, and when he is, he may join us in reading, whatever book we are up to. I am sure it will benefit him to read about his future. Although', Dumbledore said, 'I think we will make sure that memories of reading the last two books will be erased at the end. Oh, no, Remus, I have no control over that" Dumbledore continued, seeing that Remus was about to interrupt, "That is just a part of the magic."

"What magic?" Remus and Sirius said together, confused.

"Ahh, I have not mentioned the part that will interest you the most. You see, I have discovered a way of bringing a few people to our time from the past. The opposite of what a time turner does, but in years rather than hours or days." Albus said, watching for their reaction closely.

"I contacted my past self through this same kind of magic a few days ago, requesting-"

"Wait, wait,' Sirius interrupted, 'Did you just say you contacted your past self?" He asked, an incredulous look on his face.

"Certainly, and I asked him to send forth two people so that they can read the books with us. A certain Mr James Potter and his wife, Lily Potter." Albus said, awaiting their responses as he peered at them over his hands.

There was silence in the dank kitchen as Dumbledore's words sank in.

"If you weren't Albus Dumbledore, doer of the unimaginable, I would say you were pulling a very, very bad joke on me." Sirius said slowly.

Remus stared at Dumbledore, an astounded expression on his tired face. "Dumbledore, are you, well, serious?"

Sirius was so interested in the answer that he didn't even notice the perfect opening for his 'No; I'm Sirius' joke.

"Yes, Remus and Sirius, I did indeed just say that your 21 year old best friend and his wife will be joining us to read books about their son, Harry." Dumbledore said, a slightly amused smile on his face as he watched the two dumbstruck men's faces. "I daresay it will be difficult for you,' He said, his smile fading, 'But I am sure you would love to see them, and for Harry and James and Lily to have the chance to know each other."

"I, well, of course, Dumbledore." Remus finally said.

"Excellent. I think I shall proceed to round up a few more trustworthy people to join us. I have a lot of convincing to do, so I shall be on my way." Dumbledore said, swiftly standing up. "Please make absolute sure that the children do not find out what is happening before we see fit to tell them. I am fairly certain some extendable ears are still very much around."

"Dumbledore,' Remus said as Albus made to leave the kitchen. He paused and turned,

"Yes?'

"Who are you planning on inviting?'

"Well,' Dumbledore said, his gaze on Sirius, whose eyes were staring fixedly at the opposite wall. "I did plan on inviting you two, Moly, Arthur, Minerva, Nymphadora (Remus' cheeks reddened slightly), Alastor, Possibly Kingsley and most likely Severus."

Sirius' head snapped up. "Snape?' He asked, his face contorted. "Why on earth would you invite Snape to read about Harry's life?"

"Severus was, once, Lily's friend. I believe he deserves the chance to apologise. And also, to see exactly why how he perceives Harry is incorrect. These books will give him a new insight into Harry's true nature." Dumbledore said reasonably.

Sirius grunted, running a hand through his hair. Remus looked at him, then at Dumbledore. "What about J-James and Lily? What will they know when they arrive here?" He asked, looking anxious.

"My past self will have explained the basic story to them. About their deaths and their only child surviving." Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment before saying "And I do think the children, well, at least Mr Weasley and Ms Granger will have to be allowed to read with us at some point too. They have stuck by Mr Potter through quite a lot. And now, Remus, Sirius,' He said 'I shall take my leave. Good afternoon." And with a swish on his cloak, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 4

**Well, here's the third chapter. I hope you liked the second one, but i wouldn't know, since I havn't got any new reviews for it. *disappointed face* So, i know i said James and Lily would be arriving in this one, and they were, up until about a few minutes ago, but it got waaaay to long. So they're in the next one, which i will also post today. I think. Please, please review. i need to know how I'm doing. Oh and thank you all so much for your alerts and favourites. They make me so friggin excited!**

**Disclaimer: Bloody hell doing this all the time is annoying. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I just wanted others to see how awesome he is ;)**

Albus sat in a comfortable chair next to the crackling fire in the living room of Grimmauld place. He watched the people that had arrived so far fidget nervously and look anxious. "Really, I cannot comprehend why you are all so nervous. They are the same two people you knew all those years ago." He said with a slight frown on his face.

They were all seated on chairs and couches grouped together by a fire, awaiting the arrival of Moody, Kingsley and of course, the guests of honour, James and Lily. Dumbledore was very happy that everyone had taken the short return of two of their dead friends quite well. Minerva's reaction, as he knew would be, had been the most shocked. "B-but, Dumbledore!" She had gasped, clutching the back of her chair for support. "James and Lily? Oh, my."

Alastor had been more interested in the books than the return of two dead people. Kingsley, as usual, had been calm, but surprised nonetheless. Tonks had been shocked, but it had quickly turned into delight. "Oh, we get to meet James and Lily? Remus and Sirius know, don't they Dumbledore? Oh, they will be so happy." She had gushed, her hair turning an even more vivid pink. Molly had been emotional at the thought of James and Lily meeting their son, and Arthur had been shocked, happy and anxious all in one. "What about Harry, Dumbledore?" He asked his arms around Molly and a slight frown on his face.

"He will know, Arthur." Dumbledore assured him, like he had to every other person that had asked the same question. "And he may read with us when he arrives. But, for now, that will have to do." He said, turning away.

Severus had been, by far, the most difficult to convince. "Why, Dumbledore? Why should I sit in a place I hate, with people I detest to read about a boy I have no affection for?" He had asked with a sneer on his pallid face.

"Because, Severus. There is much you do not understand, that could be revealed in these books. And if you are so convinced that what you think of Harry is true, these books will only prove you correct, will they not?" Dumbledore asked, a small mile playing on his lips. "And as for people you detest, Lily is certainly not someone you detest, is she Severus? And as for affection towards Harry, we both know that deep down; you love him just as much as you claim to hate him." Dumbledore said a knowing look in his eyes.

Severus chose to ignore the last statement. "What makes you think,' He said "That I want to see her again? In the arms of Potter, nonetheless? He spat James' name. "Brilliant though you are, you seem to have overlooked a few things."

"Enough." Dumbledore said, suddenly brisk. "You will join us in reading the books. You will not get another chance again, Severus. And though I tell you again and again, you seem to have overlooked a few things yourself. You are an adult now, Severus. Immature you may call James Potter to this day, but quite frankly I think sometimes you act less like an adult than he ever did. James grew up after sixth year. He may still have disliked you, but at least he ignored you rather than constantly insulted you for Lily's sake, even though she never asked him to. You still seemed to be stuck some 17 years in the past. Maybe you should take your own advice, Severus, and forget this school grudge and grow up." Dumbledore said, fire burning in his eyes. "Kindly do not continue to disrespect James Potter's memory. At least' he said, standing up to leave "Not in my presence. I shall see you at Grimmauld Place."

And now here they all sat, waiting for the last few arrivals to come. They heard a tap of a wand on the door, and a second later the door opening. They listened as the steady _clunck-clunck_ of Moody's leg grew nearer. "Ah, all here are we then?" Moody said as he walked into the room, his eye whizzing side to side as he observed the people seated. "Yes, Alastor. Now where's. ." Dumbledore said. "Ah, that must be him now." He said. Seconds later, Kingsley appeared in the doorway.

"Hello, sorry I am a little late, Dumbledore. Head making things difficult as usual."

"Not at all, Kingsley. Not at all. Have a seat. We are just waiting for James and Lily to arrive now."

Everyone stiffened at this and looked slightly more alert or anxious. Dumbledore just hummed into the silence.

"Dumbledore, where are these books?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes, here they are Minerva." He said, summoning the set of books from the other side of the room. "I have not looked at all of them, actually. Perhaps while we are waiting, we can have a look at the covers." He said cheerfully.

He handed the box containing the books to Minerva who was next to him. She took them all out, her face curious. "Oh, my" She said, her voice incredulous.

"What is it Professor?" Tonks asked, leaning in.

"The titles of the books. Just listen to these. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone,' All those who knew about Harry's first year gasped or chuckled slightly "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, oh dear lord.' She said. Molly and Arthur exchanged a quick, fearful glance as others looked confused.

"What, do you know what the book's referring to? And I thought that chamber was a myth?" Kingsley said, his deep voice slightly confused.

"Well, I guess we'll find out when we read the book" Remus said.

"Oh, would you look at this one. Harry Potter,' she paused and looked at Sirius as she said 'and the Prisoner of Azkaban."

Sirius laughed a little as he realised the title was referring to him, but it was much quieter than usual. Nothing was quite that amusing at the moment. Any minute now, he was going to see his dead best friend and said best friend's wife, who had become one of Sirius' closest friends too. It seemed surreal, and it would until they actually turned up._ If they do_, Sirius thought. He didn't doubt Dumbledore. It was just that it was hard to believe. . .

Remus chuckled weakly a little along with Sirius and the others, but his mind was elsewhere. He too, was anxious about the reappearance of two of his best friends. But upon hearing Sirius' weaker laugh, Remus glanced at him worried. You knew there was something seriously wrong if Sirius' laugh was lacking its usual bark-like gusto. Remus suddenly got up from his chair and walked towards the couch where Sirius and Tonks were seated. Everyone looked at him, but he ignored them and asked "Tonks, do you think you could swap seats with me?"

She looked at him confusedly, while Sirius looked up from the carpet to look at Remus, and realising what Remus was doing, gave him a small grateful smile, which Remus returned. Tonks, on seeing the small exchange and understanding that this was something important, said "Sure, Remus" And, though confused, got up to sit in the armchair Remus had just departed.

"Thanks, Moony." Sirius said quietly enough for no one to be able to hear.

"Anytime, Padfoot. Anytime. And besides, you're not the only one who needs this" Remus said as he clapped Sirius on the shoulder.

Dumbledore watched the exchange between the two best friends, his eyes twinkling and a small smile playing on his lips. _That_, he thought_, is a friendship that is so deep, that it is quite close to kinship_. "You were saying, Minerva?" He said, bringing their attention back to the books.

"Oh, yes, well." She said, pulling the next book out of the box. "Oh, of course,' She said as she looked at the cover with a frown on her face, "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore looked more interested. He had just realised just how useful the information in these books would be_. All my theories could be proved right or wrong_, he thought, _it may save time, hurt and most probably, innocent lives_. He was suddenly very eager to get started.

"The books seem to get significantly bigger as they go, don't you think?" Tonks said, leaning to look at the rest of the books.

"Well, I expect Potter's adventures get more exciting, bigger and significantly darker as he progresses." Said Moody in a tone that indicated that this didn't bother him in the least.

"Oh, and you seem just so concerned." Said Molly in a slightly shrill voice.

"Molly, dear" Moody started in a sarcastic voice that made Molly narrow her eyes 'You really need to stop mollycoddling and underestimating these children, especially Potter." He finished. A lot of the people surrounded around them looked as though they agreed, but stayed quiet when they saw 's expression.

"Mad-eye, Molly, please." Arthur said, stopping the storm that was to come. But they were all distracted immediately by sudden flash of fire appearing amidst them. Everyone immediately leapt to their feet, wands raised.

**Ooooh, the suspense. anyway, so what do you think? I need the motivation to keep going. Makes me want to update more if I know you're enjoying it. So, you do the math. You know what to do if you want more updates soon.**


	4. Chapter 5

**Ahh, here's the chapter I personally was looking forward to. The guests of honour, Lily and James arrive. Please, please review! So, without further ado:**

**Actually, before we begin: I DO NOT own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling. End of. Now start reading.**

"Are you sure about this, Dumbledore?" James Potter asked anxiously, tightening his hand around his wife's.

"James, I would not put your or Lily's life in danger if I was not sure, I assure you." Dumbledore said in an assuring voice.

"Right. Well, then, if you're sure, I'll do anything." James said, sighing.

"Ah, Mr Potter, thank you for your incredible trust.' Dumbledore said, chuckling slightly. "Now, hold on tight, Lily, dear. And Mr Potter, hold on to Fawkes' tail. I shall see you soon." He said, inclining his head.

"Thank you, Professor." Lily said, tightening her arm around James' waist. "If we really do get to know H-Harry better,' she gulped a few unshed tears in her green eyes, 'I will be forever grateful to you." She said.

"Yeah, Professor. This, what you're doing for us, is an incredible opportunity. Thank you so, so much." James said earnestly.

"No, No, no need to thank me. You deserve this. He is, after all, your son." Dumbledore said. Lily nodded, and James smiled. "Now,' Dumbledore said, 'Hold on tight, and don't fail to enjoy these precious moments."

There was a flash of fire as James Potter and Lily Potter disappeared along with Fawkes, leaving a smiling Dumbledore behind in 1981.

Lily blinked as she took in the sight in front of her. The first thing she noticed was the dark, gloomy house they were in. Then she saw the people with their wands raised towards her.

"James!" She looked around for her husband, only to see him gawking at one of the men in the semi-circle, who was staring open mouthed at James and herself, his raised wand forgotten.

"PADFOOT!" James yelled in a slightly hysterical voice, startling them all. A pause, then- "WHAT- THE- BLOODY HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?"

_Padfoot_? Lily thought as she turned to look at the man again. "Holy Christ. Sirius? Is that really you?" She asked in disbelief.

Sirius ripped his gaze from James to Lily. "Yeah." He said, starting to grin. "Yeah, Lily-flower, it's me. In the flesh."

And then suddenly he had dropped his wand, jumped over a couch and swept her up into a huge hug. "Lily-flower, I missed you so much." He said as he swung her around.

"Padfoot,' she laughed, 'I would say I missed you too, but I just saw you yesterday."

In the background of the scene, Severus' eyes widened at her use of the dog's nickname. Had she really been that close to him too? He wondered this as a million other thoughts went through his head at the sight of her. Glad, overjoyed to see her, loathing seeing her with Potter, his ring on her finger. Sick when Black used his childish nickname for her and her objection never came. The fact that she was overjoyed to see them, to be with them. It disgusted him, yet he knew nothing could be different. She belonged with a noble Gryffindor like Potter, as he always knew she would. She had never loved him that way. Never would.

Sirius put a laughing Lily down, and turned to look at James. Time seemed to pause when their gazes met, Sirius' insides going mad. He stared hungrily at the face of his best friend. Lily and the rest watched as the two best friends seemed to stare at each other for an age.

"Prongs. . ." Sirius breathed.

"Padfoot, mate" James smiled. He walked forward and hugged his best friend, and the two embraced each other as long lost brothers. James could only imagine what it must be like for Sirius to see his dead best friend after so many years, and the thought put a painful lump in his throat.

When they finally broke apart, Sirius wiped his eyes quickly. He couldn't believe this.

"Padfoot. You look so old. And I repeat, what the hell have you done to your hair?" James said, trying to lighten the mood.

Sirius laughed, "Azkaban stole my beauty. Never mind that for now,' He said, smiling, 'meet everyone else.

James turned towards the group that was standing a little way back. He turned his gaze toward someone who could only be Dumbledore. "I see you made it, Mr and Mrs Potter," (Severus flinched at Lily being addressed as Mrs Potter) He said, beaming at the two.

"Yes, sir. All thanks to you." James said, saluting Dumbledore.

"No matter, no matter." Dumbledore said, chuckling at the memories that salute brought back.

James turned to the next person, and beaming, burst out with "Minnie!" He strode up to Professor McGonagall and proceeded to give her a hug.

"P-P-Potter!" She stammered, straightening her glasses as everyone chuckled. "I am very glad to see you and Lily, too, but such inappropriate manner. . . "

"Aw, Minnie, is that really the first thing you're going to do?' James asked, pouting "tell me off?"

"I, well, Potter. "

"Didn't you miss me at all?" James said, suddenly serious.

Sirius grinned, knowing all his mate's tricks, and so did Remus in the background. Remus couldn't stop staring at James and Lily in turn. They were here, in the flesh, as Sirius had put it before. Alive, breathing, laughing and joking. It was incredible.

"Oh, Potter, of course I did. You may have nearly given me heart failure every week, but I daresay you were always one of my favourite students." McGonagall said, her voice trembling.

"HA!" James shouted, punching the air and whirling to face Sirius. "I TOLD YOU SO! I'M HER FAVOURITE!" He said gleefully, pointing at Sirius. Everyone laughed at his antics, except for Severus, who rolled his eyes.

"Potter!" McGonagall said sternly, but with a smile on her face. "That was an unworthy trick."

"Well, Professor, you would think you would know me well enough by now" He grinned. She, surprisingly, laughed a little, and patted his cheek affectionately. After getting over the shock, he faced the next person. As Lily greeted McGonagall, James recognised Arthur and spoke with him. Next came Molly, his wife.

"Good lord." Molly said, as she held James at arm's length. "He looks just like you"

"Who?" James said, vaguely amused.

"Harry" Molly said, staring at him.

"Really?" Lily said suddenly at his side, unshed tears in her eyes, as well as excitement.

"Really,' Molly nodded while James and Lily beamed. "I mean, aside from the eyes, he has your eyes, dear" She said to Lily.

"Oh, no. I feel sorry for him. Joking! Joking!' She said, laughing at James' affronted expression. 'Well, he must be quite the lady's man, I suspect, if he looks just like James" Lily laughed, putting her arm around James' waist, an action that was like a knife to the heart to Severus as he watched on.

"Oh, Lils,' James said, chuckling "How cute. But, I think with your eyes, he's probably even more popular."

They all laughed, and James and Lily turned towards the next people. "Mad-eye!" James said, shaking Moody's hand.

"Great to see you again, Potter. " Moody said, giving James a rare smile. Lily just smiled at him, not knowing him that well.

James turned towards Kingsley. "Ah, I don't recognise you, sorry…" He trailed off uncertainly.

"Shacklebolt. Kingsley Shacklebolt. I'm newer to the Order. Auror at the Ministry. Nice to meet you, Mr Potter." Kingsley said.

"Hi Kingsley. Auror, huh? I wanted to be an Auror too, but decided to fight with the Order full time first. Having to go into hiding makes things a little difficult too." James said, smiling wryly. "Anyway, call me James." He said, smiling at Kingsley.

They turned to look at the next person. James felt as if all the breath had been knocked out of him.

"Moony?" James chocked out.

"Yeah. . . Prongs. " Remus trailed off, staring at James' face.

James blinked in disbelief at the appearance of the older version of his other best friend. He couldn't believe how old and tired Remus looked. He usually did, it was, as he always said, an occupational hazard of dealing with his furry little problem. But this was beyond that kind of tiredness. He had a feeling that the lines on his face, the greying hairs weren't there because of his friend's monthly condition.

"What is this? A staring contest? I want in, then" Sirius said, trying to lighten the mood. He sensed that if the 'staring contest went on longer; one of his mates would end up in tears. Something he knew they wanted to avoid. Everyone laughed a little, as James stepped forward and pulled Remus into a crushing hug.

They broke apart after a few minutes, and James held Remus at arm's length. "God, what has happened to you? Both of you,' He said, looking at Sirius over his shoulder. "You've let yourselves go.' He said shaking his head. "We used to be the best looking group of guys at Hogwarts! I'm so disappointed in you guys." James cried, faking major disappointment.

Remus and the others laughed. "Well, I wouldn't include Peter in that group, no offence,' Lily said looking around, just in case he was there.

"Speaking of Peter, where is he? Why isn't he here, admiring me?" James said, looking around too.

Everyone's expressions darkened immediately at the mention of Pettigrew. None more than Sirius' though. "He doesn't deserve to be here, Prongs, trust me." Sirius positively growled.

"What? Padfoot, what are you saying?" James said, shocked.

"James, I think that particular question, actually all of your questions, will be answered in the books." Dumbledore said as he saw Sirius about to explode while thinking about Peter. He was also extremely eager to begin reading.

"Right." James said, throwing an annoyed look at Sirius. "You better have a good reason for speaking about Wormtail like that, mate. "

"Oh, it's good. Huge too." Remus said with an uncharacteristically ugly look on his face.

A look at James' and Remus' face convinced James and Lily that this must be a big deal. James wondered what on earth his little admiring friend could have done to earn those looks.

James turned to greet the next person, who had been standing in the shadows, but stopped dead as he saw who it was. They both stared at each other for an age, then, getting over his shock, James held out his hand and said, stiffly, "Snape."

Lily turned at the sound of her ex-best friend's name from hugging Remus. She stared as James held out his hand for Severus to shake. She beamed at her husband, so incredibly proud and loving him in that moment. But her smile faded as she saw the look on Sev's face.

Severus stared as James Potter turned towards him, a slightly confused look still on his face from the conversation about Pettigrew. He stared back as Potter stared at him in shock. Then he stared as Potter got over his momentary shock and, incredibly, held his hand out for Severus to shake, saying in a voice devoid of the usual venom, "Snape."

Snape's eyes narrowed slightly at the action, a hint of his usual sneer showing on his face. Why on earth would James Potter think that he would want to touch him? The lack of hostility, if possible, only fuelled Snape's hatred even more. He supposed Potter didn't need to show hostility anymore, didn't need to try and fight anymore. He had already won the battle. He was married to Lily after all.

He saw out of the corner of his eye, Lily smiling brilliantly at Potter, love and adoration evident in her eyes. He supposed he was only doing it for her approval. _No_, thought a slightly more rational part of Snape's brain_, Potter's always been like this. Easily forgiving, though arrogant, and foolishly gullible to believe of others to deserve a 'second chance'_. It reminded him of Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling as he smiled at Potter's action, and the thought that Potter had something in common with the great man only made Snape hate him more.

This man had everything, even back in school, He Snape, never did. A loving family, wealth, looks, confidence, academic smarts without trying, Quidditch skills, girls swooning after him, best friends, qualities of a 'good man', and above all else, he had Lily. It made Snape mad enough to want to spit fire. This thought made Snape raised his hate-filled eyes from that hand to Potter's face, and say in a voice filled with contempt, "Potter."

He watched put of the corner of his eyes as Lily's green eyes, those eyes that had tortured him for the last 14 years, turned towards him, not filled with love as they had been when she had been looking at Potter. Instead, they flashed in outrage and anger, a look that he had become familiar with seeing in those eyes, as her son's usually were when he looked at Snape. The anger riled him even more.

A look of surprise flashed in Potter's eyes for a second too, before a small smirk, reminiscent of the one that used to dominate his face in his school days, appeared on his face. "Should have known, Snape. Looks like you haven't changed much. Same attitude, same grudge-"

"Same greasy un-washed hair" Black called from next to James, back in his element with Potter by his side again. Snape sent him a disgusted glare, while he noticed that Mad-eye Moody, Tonks, Arthur and even Kingsley were biting back laughs. Even Lily seemed to be fighting a smile despite the anger and disappointment still evident in her expression. A dull pink flush crept up his face as he looked back at Potter, now blaming him for having such a disgusting best friend too.

"And still not able to Just. Get. Over. It." Potter finished a small amused smile on his face. "Well,' He sighed, "I tried, okay?" He said.

Snape's nostrils flared in anger, and he was about to retort when he suddenly stopped short. Lily was marching over to them, her face angry. Hopes of her yelling at Potter and a reunion with himself faded when she grabbed Potter's hand. "Come on, James. Some people never change, honestly. No matter how hard you try." She said, throwing a glare in Snape's direction before turning away.

Her words hurt as badly as crucio would have, he imagined, not actually having it ever used on him. "Lily,' He breathed, pleading.

Then suddenly she whirled to face him, her hand still firmly in Potter's, whose expression said that he knew what was coming.

"No, Sev. I don't care. When I saw you, I thought, well, at least you're here, not with Voldemort. At least you're on our side. I though you must have changed, but I was obviously wrong. Can't you just get over a schoolboy grudge? Can't you just GROW UP!" She asked, furious. "I, We, James and I, in your version of time, have been dead for the last 14 years, Sev!" She screamed, as others looked pained at her words. "Doesn't that mean anything to you? Can you not even treat us right?" Snape flinched, her words cutting him deep. Suddenly, the small pain that was evident in her voice disappeared. She was suddenly furious again. "No, you can't. Because, oh my,' Her voice took on a mocking edge ' You hate Potter because he was so good at everything and arrogant. Well Severus,' she spat, her voice returning to normal, 'Who's the arrogant one now?" She turned away, along with Potter, who put his arm around her shoulders. "Oh, and, do me a bloody favour, and don't disrespect the dead." She said with a last contemptuous look back at him.

He stood there, dumbstruck. All the things she said to him were still crashing over him, his face flushed as their meaning sunk in. The room had gone deathly silent, everyone either looking at Lily or Snape.

Dumbledore shook his head slightly. That was a mistake Severus should definitely not have made. Not only was Lily now absolutely furious with him, but it would only get worse, he imagined when they read the books. For he was positive that they would mention Severus' unfair treatment of Harry. But he was so proud of James at the moment. He had just proved to Severus that he was not what Severus thought him to be, by extending that hand. Though he would never admit it, Severus couldn't deny the truth in his own conscience.

Clearing his throat to break the silence that had descended, Dumbledore said "Shall we get started then?"

"Ooooh, yes." Tonks said. "But how will we do this? I mean, are we going to change who reads chapter by chapter, or by book?. . ." She trailed off.

"Wait," James said, who was now sitting on the couch with Remus, Sirius and Lily. "I want to know more about Harry before we start."

"Oh, He's a darling boy." Molly began, but was cut off by Arthur, while Snape sneered at the thought of Potter being a 'darling boy', and how Lily would never call him that.

"Maybe we should read the books, and you can find out about him that way." Arthur suggested, while in the background Sirius asked Remus "Did she just call him a 'darling boy?'

"No,' Lily said, her arm around James and her head on his shoulder. "I want to know what you all think of him first."

"Well,' Remus began. "Molly wasn't kidding before, he looks exactly like James. Honestly. I remembered the first time I saw him, it was unbelievable. It felt like it was James I was looking at. And, he has your eyes. James' untameable hair' He added, chuckling as James ran a hand through his hair. "As for his nature, he's an exact mix of both of you.' Remus said, looking thoughtful.

"Yeah,' Sirius grinned. "He got James' ability to not completely go off his rocker at everything that annoys him, unlike some people,' he added, then laughed as Lily smothered him with a cushion. "But, when he does get angry, boy, it's pretty obvious that Lily's his mother." He snickered.

Lily smiled, loving hearing about how her son resembled her and James.

"Brilliant mind." McGonagall said, smiling. "Though he excels in Defence Against the Dark Arts at school, rather than other subjects."

"Yes. Harry was, hands down, the best in class when I was teacher." Remus nodded.

"Teacher? Moony, I knew it!" James said, giving Remus a one armed hug.

"His mind seems to work better at things that do not concern his studies, however" McGonagall added.

"What do you mean, Professor?" Lily said, concerned by the tone of McGonagall's voice.

"Well, your son does have a, um, tendency to find trouble where ever he goes." McGonagall said.

"Oh, dear god. He gets that from you, James." Lily said, her hand covering her eyes.

"Maybe,' He shrugged, grinning at hearing that his son was like him. "But, I had a knack for usually getting out of it, too, if I wanted to."

"He seems to have inherited that quality, too, actually, from what I've heard." Tonks said. Snape snorted quietly. Yes, Potter and his son both got out of things quite easily.

"What about Quidditch? Is he good?" James asked suddenly excited. "He. . Does play, right.?'

"Oh, trust me on this one James, you will not be disappointed." Sirius said, grinning.

"Can we just start reading the blasted first book already?" Moody suddenly growled.

"Yes, Alastor. I think you're quite right. I think we shall take turns to read chapters. A whole book is too much for one person to have to read. We shall just pass it to the person next to us." Dumbledore said, grabbing the first, and smallest, book from the coffee table. "I'll begin, shall I?"

"**Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone"** Dumbledore read.

"Philosopher's Stone?" James wondered out loud. "But that's. . .sorry, keep going, sir"

Opening to the first chapter, Dumbledore frowned and read **"The Boy Who Lived"**

**Well? This was a crucial, and kinda difficult to write chapter. I really hope the reactions weren't far-fetched. I mean, I can't get them perfect, as I'm not J.K Rowling, the Holy one herself, but I want to try getting it accurate. So, please let me know what you thought. I especially need reviews for this one. I want to know what you thought. **


	5. I've received a warning

Hi guys

Okay so maybe you've noticed, maybe you haven't but yes, I have deleted most of the Chapters of this story. I did it after someone has left a review that has me concerned and tbh, a little scared about copyright issues. I am aware that a lot of other people are doing/have done this whole 'reading the books' thing & haven't been taken to court or whatever, but I am cautious and I understand why these actions need to be taken, and I won't take any chances, so.. they're down. I'm not sure whether I will try to post the story on another site as they all have the same copyright rules & guidelines.

I will still be writing other Harry Potter fanfiction. I'm also working on the next chapter for my other story, Invaders which is the canon humour story from Ginny's pov.

I am however in uni, studying law so it's a big load of work. I may be excruciatingly slow, but I WILL get there!

You are all incredible by the way. I don't like thinking about taking this story down completely from here bc of all of the fans & awesome reviews & cool feedback, all of you who have followed. I think I may leave the first few chapters up just so I don't have to take it down completely. Just for myself :p

I'm very sorry this has happened, I hope the warning wasn't anything more than that!


End file.
